


Death Counter

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: A story told in deaths.





	Death Counter

**6 figures** _Ryan_

He has the most suicides of any of them. Has more suicides than most of them have deaths in their entirety, hundreds more, thousands more and that's not even counting all the deaths that were not on purpose. It sits heavy in his mind, knowing that he is the only one of them with such a discontentment in his lives as a whole that he has ended his story thousands of times more than any of them.

 

**5 figures** _Geoff_

He has the most from alcohol poisoning. A complete disregard for his own safety with the assurance of a fail safe, a permanent no hangover way out. There's months where he dies every night, over and over and wakes up and continues on drinking. No reason to stop and no want to. Its well into the hundreds by itself; his total death number hanging somewhere in the thousands. 

 

**4 figures** _Michael_

Blunt force trauma and bomb fragments tie top for him. Organs shredded from spare shapenell in the learning phase of demolitions and underground cage fights the culprits respectively, a couple hundred times each, there’s a sick satisfaction in tying the numbers, a little game to play with death. He tries not to die the same exact way twice, keep a variety, but gunshot always trails third.  
  
  


**3 figures** _Gavin_

He hardly does it on purpose anymore, but overdose topping the charts still hangs over him. Over a hundred times, nearing two but staying stiff in his own resolve. Gunshot falls just under it, almost a hundred itself now, all in the line of work. There's always the occasional rough mugging or botched heist but he's begun racking up less these days.

 

**2 figures** _Jack_

She’s good about it, good at what she does. It’s rare she’s ever caught down. The best in the biz and smart as a whip. Died 32 times and doesn’t plan on another for a very long time. There were rougher times, times when her deaths came suddenly and with unrestrained hatred. Brutal beatings for nothing other than her existing. She shudders to think about it, and hopes never again. 

 

**1 figure** _Jeremy_

Hes died twice when he goes to them, the first an instigator, the second to make sure. The third happens that same day, a prove it and a bang. He’s careful, still new and skittish, and it gets him killed only once before he ensures he’s strong enough to evade death, even if it proves nonlethal.

 

**Once** _Ray_

It was on purpose. The gun a cold, dreaded weight in his hand. The only way out. Tired of pain, tired of sadness, tired of numbness, just, tired. Gun to temple. _Bang._

 

Wake up. 

 

Won’t happen again.


End file.
